


You Want Me

by Kalira



Series: Unbalance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Kuro knows Keithwants.





	You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene immediately prior to Stay With Me. There's no non- or dub-con, but if you're concerned about the content there's a more detailed description in the end notes.

A strong hand seized Keith’s shoulder, dragging him around and pushing his back to the wall. His breath caught as a Shiro’s body blocked him in, leaning down for a kiss, eyes closed and metal hand cradling Keith’s face.

The clawed tips of his fingers dug a little too firmly against Keith’s cheek, but his lips were hot and soft, and the full curve of them was familiar.

“You want me.” Shiro half-growled as he pulled back, and Keith met his eyes.

No. Kuro. _Kuro_ growled. His amber eyes glowed faintly, and his feral smile would never have curved Shiro’s lips - the fangs bared by it just as foreign.

“I do.” Keith admitted, heart twisting painfully. He let Kuro move him down the hall, push him backwards into his own room. He didn’t ask, but he didn’t fight. He stripped Kuro without needing to think as he moved, his hands knowing their way around this body, these clothes. He hardly noticed his own falling away in return, big hands caressing his body.

He hissed at the harsh scrape of metal claws over his ribs, but arched into Kuro’s body pressing him down into the bed. Kuro kissed his collarbone, broad shoulders and muscular body filling his world. Keith welcomed the blotting out of everything else with the familiar shape over him.

Kuro spread his thighs wide, and Keith let him, moving easily.

Keith bit back a cry as warm fingers pushed into him too fast, the raw burn of it centring him as much as it hurt. Keith arched his back, groaning, and Kuro’s fingers twisted inside him, thumb pressing firmly just behind his balls.

“Beg me for it.” Kuro hissed in Keith’s ear.

Keith whimpered, but didn’t resist. “Please. _Please_ , Shiro-” his voice cracked and fell silent. He knew who was above him, whose barely-slickened fingers were fucking into him, forcing his body to give way.

Kuro smirked down at him, but didn’t speak. His fingers dragged out, and just as Keith’s body tightened on the lack, empty and needy ache mixing with faint relief, the blunt heat of Kuro’s cock shoved into him in their place.

Keith howled at the hot pressure-pain of it, his head tipping back, his legs folding around Kuro’s waist. Kuro snarled as his body arched, cock driving into Keith, hot and thick and demanding.

Keith shuddered, clutching Kuro’s shoulders, hips tilting up into Kuro’s thrusts as his cock throbbed.

He caught Keith’s thighs in his hands and pushed them up hard, folding Keith nearly in half beneath him, but Keith didn’t care, letting himself be crushed. The harsh rhythm of Kuro fucking into him cleared anything - everything - else from his mind, which he’d desperately needed. _Wanted_.

And he was too breathless, between his crumpled position, the pleasure and the pain, and the quickening of his heart, to speak. Keith didn’t want to call out a name, didn’t want to beg or praise, wanted to block everything out except the familiar body over his, the fire of sensation flaring higher with every thrust into him.

Kuro growled more than he moaned, and even the softest sounds of his pleasure rumbled with the aggressive cast. He hissed when Keith’s body spasmed around his cock, groaned when Keith nipped at his mouth, and snarled when Keith turned his face away, denying a rough kiss so he could gasp for breath.

And always words - admiration, filthy description, encouragement - spilled from his lips as he moved. They muffled only when Kuro kissed Keith, hot and demanding, or when he buried his mouth against Keith’s shoulder or neck, sharp teeth pricking heated skin.

Keith felt like he was burning away as Kuro drove into him harder, one hand - flesh, not metal - gripping his hip so tightly the bone groaned under the pressure. Keith’s pleasure swept over him in a wave that almost pained him itself, and he convulsed, trapped in the cage of Kuro’s body, letting out a breathless, almost soundless scream, vision going black.

In moments, the only tension left in Keith’s body was that demanded by the position Kuro had bent him into, and only where Kuro’s body pinned and supported his own. Keith’s own energy had all drained from him, though he moaned weakly as Kuro kept moving, body still on fire with the aching pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuro propositions Keith, knowing he longs for still-missing Shiro. Keith accepts without force or coercion, well aware he is with Kuro and not Shiro. The sex is rough but it's what Keith wants and he isn't harmed. There is no blood.  
>  
> 
> I didn't originally think I was going to write this scene, but it came to me almost immediately after I drafted what would become Found and Lost.


End file.
